kingdomofthelightfandomcom-20200216-history
Brother Siegmund
Brother Siegmund is a member of the Truthful of the Scarlet Crusade, a convert from another Scarlet order that resided in Stormwind. Siegmund has a long history with the Scarlet Crusade and remains loyal to the cause. Physical Description Siegmund is a man of middling years whose brown hair is just beginning to see the salt-and-peppering of age. Brother Siegmund holds himself straight in all that he does; shoulders squared and back straight. His robes and tabard are always kept immaculate, the man checking himself every so often to ensure that nothing mars the image of the sacred flame emblazoned on his chest. His golden staff emits a warm glow; a comforting energy that puts people at ease. Siegmund's face bears some of the lines of age, though fewer than might be expected. He carries himself with an air of confidence and is not afraid to speak his mind where and when he wills. His voice is a resonant bass but not quite the level of a Death Knight (and, of course, no creepy dead-echos.) His hands, should they be ungloved, are calloused and his skin is fair. His chest now carries a brand, 'apostate,' which through strange coincidence, has a scar-line running straight through the word. His left eye is missing, though he typically keeps it covered by a patch. He also usually has six large books strapped to his belt, three to a side and each secured by a chain. History Brother Siegmund was born in Elwynn Forest ten years prior to the invasion of the Orcs. He was sent to Northshire Abbey to be instructed in the Light and to serve the realm as a cleric - and that is where he was when the Orcs began their attacks. For years, Siegmund served as best he could: Healing the injured, calming the civilians and generally staying out of the direct conflict. Unfortunately, with the death of King Llane, Stormwind fell and like so many others, Siegmund was forced to flee north. He continued his training in Lordaeron, electing to continue along the path of priest instead of squiring to the newly founded Order of the Silver Hand. As was his wont, Siegmund continued to act as a healer, though he spent time on the battlefield this time. He was not an outstanding warrior, never having any particular distinction and spending a greater amount of time serving the injured back in camp as opposed to on the field. Despite the victory of the Alliance of Lordaeron against the Horde, Siegmund did not return to the renamed Kingdom of Stormwind, instead remaining in Tirisfal to study the mysteries of the Light in the Tirisfal Monastery. With the rise of the undead Scourge, Siegmund was quick to seize on the opportunity to halt the spread of the Plague of Undeath, using his power where he could to help the beleaguered people. With the return of Prince Arthas from Northrend and the remnants of the Order of the Silver Hand coalescing to become the Scarlet Crusade, Siegmund gratefully pledged his abilities to the order who sought to return the undead to true death and punish the man who betrayed his own people to such a grisly fate. Siegmund served for many years out of the Monastery, being trained as an inquisitor and taking the word out among the few living villages left in Lordaeron, as well as keeping a close eye on any who might betray humanity to the Scourge again. There were vast stretches of time when Siegmund's whereabouts could not be accounted for, but he was always able to pass any inquiry set to him. Eventually, he settled back in the Monastery, continuing to refine his knowledge of the Light and his inquiry methods to better ensure the strong faith of his fellows. When the Scourge citadel known as Naxxramas settled over the burning city of Stratholme, Siegmund was reassigned to the Scarlet Enclave, his superiors believing that more inquisitors should be present with such a baleful presence so close. Here Siegmund served faithfully, just as he had at the Monastery, monitoring the spiritual well being of his fellow Crusaders. For neigh on two years, Siegmund served from Tyr's Hand until Acherus arrived. With the fight to hold the Enclave failing, the High General called for all Crusaders to go to Northrend for the Crimson Dawn, renaming their endeavor the Scarlet Onslaught with the mission of taking the fight directly to the Lich King's holdfasts. He remained somewhat transient during his service, first serving at New Hearthglen and the surrounding strongpoints as an inquisitor until the death of the High General and the Archbishop of the Crusade. Officially, Siegmund was transferred from the Inquisition to be trained as a Raven Priest, though rumors persist that it was not an amicable agreement. Despite that, Siegmund moved to the Scarlet Harbor at Icecrown Glacier to add his might to the fight against the Lich King and his vrykul minions. Here, at the harbor that was to be the final push to destroy the Lich King, Siegmund came upon things that finally drove him to leave the Onslaught in disgust. Siegmund spent the last days of the War in the North serving alone, fighting the undead where he could, healing those he came across. Even with the fall of the Lich King, Siegmund remained in Northrend for a time since the undead continued to exists, even without his malign direction. It wasn't until the Cataclysm that Siegmund left the frozen north, touring the world to see what damage had been caused and seeking to end whatever evil he could find. Siegmund found more than he bargained for, but despite that, never lost his faith in the Light and the will to see the Light's will enforced. Much of the time between the Cataclysm and the opening of the Dark Portal from Draenor by Garrosh was unremarkable for Siegmund. It wasn't until well into the fight on the alien planet that Siegmund returned to the realms of humanity, returning to the place of his birth: Elwynn Forest. He went to Stormwind and, not long after his return, met with members of the Scarlet Salvation - a group dedicated to bringing the Sacred Flame to the masses and redeem their mission in the eyes of humanity. Sadly, the Salvation fractured soon after Siegmund joined, its Lord-Commander leaving and the officer core abandoning their duties. Siegmund seized on the opportunity and named himself the Lord Spiritual, taking on the responsibilities of Grand Inquisitor, High Abbot, Loremaster and Wrathcaster. Lee Adams was chosen to ascend to the position of Lord-Commander, then Grand Crusader, and the two of them worked closely to direct the Salvation's efforts. The inactivity and lack of support concerned Siegmund, but was only a small part of his eventual conversion. The Scarlet Salvation had brought in a faithful by the name of Tynnifer Parlow, a woman who fell under the impression that Lee Adams was in love with her. When Lee disabused her of that notion, she lashed out in a drunken fury before being expelled by the Grand Crusader. She found solace in the Truthful before conspiring with Andric Raymore to subdue Siegmund. It was his time in their control that begat the seed of doubt in Siegmund. He used his gift of gab to keep the High Arcanist and the Oracle speaking to him, delaying any torture or killing from taking place. The arrival of the Grand Inquisitor, Marvin Hayes, ended such a hope. Despite losing his eye to the man, Siegmund spoke with the Oracle again, the two agreeing to meet and discuss doctrine and theology. The Oracle was joined by the High Arcanist, and the three spent many nights discussing faith and how best to serve it. Eventually, Siegmund was invited back to New Hearthglen as a guest, even receiving a guarantee of safe conduct from the High Cleric himself. When Siegmund attempted to explain what was going on to Lee Adams, the Grand Crusader of the Scarlet Salvation cast Siegmund out and named him a traitor. With little choice left and with a growing admiration for what the Truthful had done, Siegmund took his oath and has served the Truthful ever since. Category:Characters